What WOULD Jesus Do?
by Valgoruth
Summary: What would happen if Jesus was born into this world again? What WOULD Jesus do?
1. The Conception

**What WOULD Jesus do?**

**A/N:** I normally put a disclaimer in here, but the Bible is not in its original form copyrighted. I don't believe I'll be using any quotes, but if I do, it will be either from the KJV or my own translation from the Spanish _Biblia de las Americas_. This story was conceived when I realized that in modern times, "Christians" are extraordinarily selfish. I asked myself, "What if Jesus came today?" Who would he converse with? What would he do? And most importantly, who would hate him?

_**Prologue: The Conception**_

>>>>

"Why not, Mary?" Joe's voice was confused. "Don't you trust me? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Joe," Mary replied. "How can you doubt that? I just think it is something we should save for after marriage. There are a lot fewer headaches that way."

"Well, I still think we should, but I respect your decision. We will wait." Joe resigned his point once again. "That ring looks so much better on your finger than in the box."

Mary looked down on her diamond ring with pride. "I love you so much, Joe. I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend my life with."

"I love you too."

>>>>

_Mary_.

"Wha—Who is it?" Mary looked around her apartment fearfully.

_Mary. Don't be afraid. I am Gabriel, an angel of the Lord._

When was the last time an angel appeared on Earth? Mary picked up her Bible and held it in front of her. "What do you want?"

_Trust me, Mary. I _am_ Gabriel._

Mary set the Bible down and walked toward the voice. "Speak, for your servant will hear."

_Mary, you are the Chosen One. You will conceive and bear a child and you shall call his name Jesus. He shall revive God's children, the Christians, from their lukewarm state. For God wishes that you were hot or cold, but being lukewarm, he will spit you out of his mouth._ Rev. 3 _Your people must repent, or heaven will not be filled with rejoicing Christians, as the Lord wishes. There has been an entire day wherein not one person has come to trust Christ. Your people must be revived, and therefore, God sends his Son to you._

Mary stared dumbfounded. She had realized that her church hadn't actually done very much in the past few years, but she had thought that they were all spiritual. "Lord, it is a great honor… but… why did you choose me? For one, I thought Jesus was white!"

_Jesus does not have a race, nor does he have a skin color. Jesus is God, and God is a Spirit. The previous manifestation of Jesus was as a Jew, but he was not white. In fact, he was more of an Arabic race. However, that does not mean that Jesus is Arabic himself. Jesus is God. God has no race._

"I will do as my Lord commands," Mary said. Outwardly, she was humble and obeisant; yet inwardly she was bubbling over with joy. Then it hit her. "What would Joseph say?"

The angel had already gone.

_Wow, what a dream…_ Mary thought.

>>>>

"Joe, I have some wonderful news. You aren't going to like it at first, but I want you to know that I love you very much." Mary wasn't sure how she would tell Joe that she was pregnant.

"Yes, hon?" Joe looked at Mary with questions in his eyes.

"Joe… I—I'm pregnant."

Joe stopped still for a minute. "What?" He must have heard wrong.

"It's true. I've missed my period and I took a test. It came back positive. I'm pregnant."

"But, I never—" Joe was still confused. "How, what…"

"It wasn't you, Joe." This would be the hardest part.

"Well, who was it? I thought you said you loved me! Oh my—, have you been raped?"

"No, Joe. It was God. Last week in my apartment, the angel Gabriel came to me. I thought it was just a dream, but I know now it wasn't. I'm a virgin still, but I'm pregnant." Mary looked into Joseph's eyes. "Please believe me. I'm yours forever. Nothing can tear us apart. Remember?"

"Everyone will think I got you pregnant. Everyone will blame me! How can you do this to me!" Joe's anger grew into a passionate rage. He turned and stormed off.

"Joe! Wait! Don't leave me alone!" Mary collapsed in the middle of the park, sobbing.

>>>>

_Joseph._

"Go away, Mom. I'm sleeping." Joe was not quite awake.

_Joseph._

No response.

_Joseph! Get out of bed! I have something to tell you._

"Ah, sure, whatever… wait a minute." Something wasn't right. Who would be in his apartment this late at night? Joe looked at his clock. "2 A. M.?"

_Joseph, do not leave Mary. She was chosen by God, and so are you. Marry her and keep her safe._

"Who are you?" Joe groped around his bed for anything he could hit someone with. His hand landed on his Bible.

_I am Gabriel, the angel of the Lord. Your fiancée will give birth to a child, and_ _you shall call his name Jesus._

"But, my lord, what will people think? I never—I mean, we never—she _can't_ be pregnant!"

_Have faith, my child. Everything will be for the better. Life will be difficult, but God must send his Son again. The churches have refused to preach his Holy message, and instead have infused their own self-righteousness. Your son will teach the people to be humble._

Joe finally understood how the Joseph from the Bible stories felt. "Thank you, Lord, for such a great gift," he prayed.

He grabbed for his phone. He didn't care how late it was; he _must_ tell Mary right now. The phone rang for six times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Her voice never sounded better, even though it was caked with fatigue.

"Mary, it's Joe! I have some great news!" Joe couldn't realize how obnoxious his alert voice sounded to Mary.

"Couldn't you wait until morning? I'm tired and it's… uh… 2:30 in the morning? What are you doing up so late?"

"I just received a vision, hon. Like yours! An angel came from God and told me that your son was Jesus! He told me I shouldn't leave you. And I _won't_ leave you, Mary! I love you!"

"Well, Joseph, that's great… but I'm kinda tired, so if you wouldn't mind…" she let her voice trail off, hoping her fiancé would get the hint.

"I'm sorry, love. I'll call you back in the morning. I just love you so much! I couldn't wait another second to tell you!"

"Yeah, yeah…" she yawned. "I love you, too. Now goodnight."

_Click._

Joseph hung up his phone, but he couldn't sleep.

>>>>

Mary turned over in her bed, trying to get back to sleep. All of a sudden, she realized what had happened, and what was happening. She was pregnant! Joe was going to marry her! Jesus was actually coming back!

>>>>

**A/N:** Just so everyone knows, I don't believe that my story will take place. I am writing this to see what might happen. If anyone has any ideas on how I might do certain miracles, etc., please PM me. Feedback is graciously accepted. Thanks once again to Dalamar Argent for being my beta in this story. I couldn't make it half as good without you!

--JBRam & Valgorúth


	2. The Birth

**What WOULD Jesus Do?**

_**The Birth**_

-----

**A/N: **I do not believe this will happen. This story is what I believe would happen if Jesus returned and saw how life is today, especially in Christian circles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not promote or demote any places mentioned in this story.

-----

"Tell me again what we're doing this for, Joseph." Mary looked out the window of their beat-up old Ford Taurus. Heading all the way to Chicago from New York was not her idea of a good way to spend Christmas day. Not to mention the fact that she was pregnant. _Very_ pregnant.

"Don't worry, hon," Joseph looked intently through the snow falling on the highway. "It's been half a year since I've seen my family, and we're only a couple hours away." _I hope._

"That sign said we're just entering Indiana. We're at least four hours away. Probably six in this weather."

"Mary, you said you were okay with this family reunion. Besides, Will set up a place for us at the Hilton, and I've wanted to stay there since forever." _If only this snow would let up a little…_ Joseph looked at Mary's pregnant belly briefly. "Are you doing all right there, hon?"

"Yes, Joe. You asked me that question twenty minutes ago. Are you worried my water's going to break? The doctor said I wouldn't have to worry for another week. Remember? 'You're going to have a New Year's baby, Mrs. Jenton.' That's what he said."

_People have early babies._ "Yeah, everything will be fine," Joseph said out loud. He patted Mary's shrinking lap and turned back to his driving.

-----

"What are you saying, sir?" Joseph looked intently at the Hilton's concierge. "My brother booked us a hotel room, a suite with two bedrooms, a living room, and a pull-out couch. He said so. Here's our confirmation number—"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jenton, but our hotel is completely booked, and your number doesn't seem to work here," the concierge looked apologetically at Joe. "I can call the main Hilton line and try to see if your brother booked you a room in a nearby hotel."

"Yeah… I mean, yes, please. Do that." Joe walked back towards his car. "I'll be right back in," he called over his shoulder to the concierge.

"Any problems?" Mary asked Joseph sweetly when he returned to the car.

"Um, it seems as if Will booked us in a different hotel. We're may have to go to someplace else. There's no room for us here." Joseph looked worried.

"Relax, hon. It's not as if I'm just a time bomb waiting to go off."

Joseph turned to go back into the hotel. As he walked through the doors, the concierge met him.

"Sir, I'm afraid that there are no reservations for any Joseph, William, or Mary Jenson in all of our hotels, and we're all completely booked, on top of that. I tried to see if there were any cancellations, but no luck."

Joseph looked at the concierge in amazement. "Surely there's some mistake! My brother told me that he had booked us a room! Can't you try again?"

"I'm sorry sir, there's nothing I can do. I'm not sure you're going to get any hotel rooms, this being the holidays and all. I could try to pull a few strings, but I doubt I can do anything."

"No… that's all right.…" Joe was devastated. How was he going to get a room? "I'll just try a Motel 6 or something," he said to the waiting concierge.

-----

"No, sir, we're all booked," was the reply Joseph got at the next ten hotels he tried. Mary wasn't looking well at all. Maybe it was just the cold, but he swore he saw her in pain once when he was at the Ramada Inn trying to get a room. When he asked her, she said that it was just a little spasm. "Nothing to worry about," she smiled grimly.

Joseph drove a ways until he arrived at a Red Roof Inn in Northbrook. "There has to be someplace in Chicago to stay," he said to Mary.

He walked through the door, listening to the cheerful jingle of the bells on the door. _Please, Lord…_ he prayed.

"I was wondering if you had any rooms available for two." Joseph was getting good at this after seven tries.

"Can't you read the sign?" the clerk was obviously wishing he was home for Christmas. "No vacancy."

"Please, sir," Joseph pleaded. "This is the seventh place we've come. I would pay you double the price of a room! Is there anything? Anything at all?"

"I'm sorry, but no vacancy means no vacancy. I can't kick someone out of their room for a stranger coming in through the doors."

"My wife is pregnant," Joseph still tried, not even hoping for success. "I don't know if she'll last the night in the cold. Please…"

The clerk looked at Joseph and then out through the doors at the waiting car. "If my boss found out…. All right, I'll let you stay in our parking garage. It's not much, but at least it's a little warmer than outside." He went to a closet and took out some blankets. "Make sure you return these, or I'm gonna get fired."

-----

"I'm gonna kill him." Joe sat in the car with the door open, feet on the concrete of the garage. Mary, sitting in the passenger side with the blankets covering her, looked at her fiancé.

"It's not Will's fault. I can guess what happened." Joe continued ranting at no one in particular. "Some white guy came and wanted a room. Who is he going to give a room to? Mr. Moneybags or one of us? Face it. They think we're scum."

"Not all of them, Love." Mary hated all prejudice, both against her race and against the whites. "They probably just were overbooked. We did arrive awfully late."

"You don't deserve to sit out here in a car on Christmas Eve. We should be inside, in a nice room someplace…"

"Forget it, Joe. You know wha—" Mary's stopped short as she gasped for breath. "He's coming Joe. I know it."

"What?" Joe looked at her in horror, the concierge forgotten. "You're going to have the baby _now_?"

"Well, it's not like I can control it, Joe!" Mary's face was filled with fear. "I can't just say, 'Baby Jesus, I don't want you to come yet. Can you put off your divine plans another day or two?' What are we going to do?" She grimaced as another spasm hit her. "They're coming quicker now."

"Quicker! They were coming before! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured that they were fake. Some women have fake contractions, you know! I didn't want you to worry!"

"What am I doing now!" Joe was almost yelling at her in his fear.

"This isn't going—" Mary doubled over again. "Ca—call the doctor… do something… Joe!"

Joe was torn between going to the hotel lobby and bothering the clerk again or staying with his fiancée. He knew he shouldn't leave her, so he decided to help out in any way he could.

"There isn't any time, Mary. I have to stay here with you!" Mary was obviously in great pain, sweat pouring down her head. "Hang on there, honey." He gently helped Mary out onto one of the blankets the clerk had lent them. _What am I supposed to do?_

"I don't know how to do this, Joe! I—I need an ambulance!" Mary was short of breath.

"Just breathe, hun." Joe wasn't sure what he should do. He prayed that those TV shows knew what they were talking about.

-----

Joe thought he had been standing there for hours, although it was probably only about twenty minutes. He flinched in pain every time Mary gasped for breathe. _How long is this supposed to last?_ Joe grimaced again as Mary screamed. He just hoped she wasn't going to wake the entire hotel.

"Joe…" Mary's voice was weak, even as she gasped for breath. "I can feel him coming… He's coming!"

Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing. _No, it's not happening. Focus, Joe. What do I do?_ He looked down and saw a head coming out. He tentatively put his hand on the baby's head to help guide him out. After another long period of pushing and groaning, the baby was finally out. In the distance, Joe could hear sirens coming.

"How did they know?" Joe looked questioningly at his fiancée and his new son. "Maybe someone called from the hotel."

The medics rushed up to the fifth level to find Joseph and Mary on the garage floor. "There he is!" shouted one of them. "Wrapped in an old blanket, just like they said!"

"Who said what?" Joe was completely confused.

"Why, the angels! You'll never believe this, but we were on a coffee break when suddenly a group of people appeared out of thin air. They said the Messiah was born again and to come here and we'd find you in a parking garage with the baby wrapped in an old yellow blanket. Then they started saying, 'Hallelujah! Praise be to God in heaven, and on earth, peace to all men!' We figured they either were angels or we were crazy!" The medic was amazed. "Come on, Sam; we need to help these folk out." The medic motioned to one of the girls in the back of the ambulance who had sat dumbfounded.

"I didn't think—" Sam could hardly speak, she was so stunned. "Jon, we should get these folk to the hospital."

Jon turned back and said, "She doesn't need a hospital anymore. God has sent His Son again! Praise the Lord!"

-----

**A/N:** Please write with any questions, comments, concerns, or praise. I would love to hear from my readers. Thanks once again to Dalamar Argent for doing the beta work on my story.

--Valgorúth & JBRam


End file.
